


It's Just a Cold

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Chicken Soup, Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/F, Fever, Friendship, Illnesses, Interspecies Relationship(s), Raven is sick, Relationship(s), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Tea, Teen Romance, Teen Titans as Family, Teenagers, raestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Raven gets sick and refuses to let the team help her get better, basically she's being stubborn.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Garfield Logan & Raven & Victor Stone, Garfield Logan & Teen Titans, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	It's Just a Cold

The loud cough that escaped her throat caused the other Titans to jump slightly, Raven blinked blearily and quirked an eyebrow at the others.

"What?" She croaked out, sneezing into her cloak with an annoyed groan. She felt hot, like she had been thrown into a fire.

"You okay, Raven? You're looking kinda... pale, paler than usual." Beast Boy asked, shrinking back when the half demon shot him a very murderous glare.

Raven cringed when she felt Robin place the back of his hand on her forehead with a hiss of sympathy. She glanced over at the Boy Wonder with a rather dull look on her face, sniffling once more.

"I do not get sick." She objected quickly, standing up way too quickly as a wave of dizziness crashed into her, causing her to fall into Starfire's lap.

"I'll get some soup." Cyborg quickly said, standing from the couch after pausing the show they were watching. He crossed over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a can of chicken noodle, stopping in his tracks when the alarm blared loudly in response to a crime.

"Control Freak again. Let's g-" Robin stopped when he noticed Raven try to stand, pushing her back down to the couch. "You're in no condition to go out there, Raven. Starfire stay with her."

With that the boys sprinted out of the room quickly, leaving the two girls alone.

"Raven, we must get you the soup of chi-" Starfire began, stopping when she felt Raven slump against her with a soft snore.

"Never mind. This is much more preferable." She said with a soft smile, wrapping her arms around the sleeping teen.


End file.
